Jealous x Jealous
by Seitsuya
Summary: Dari sekedar ingin menghapus gosip tentang hubungannya yang dikira sepasang kekasih dengan si pirang. Sasuke malah terjerumus dalam perang Jealous X Jealous yang dilancarkan oleh si pirang. Dan perlahan Sasuke malah terlarut oleh perasaan cemburu itu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :**Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto

**Status : **On going

**Length : **Multichap

**Author : **Haru P B feat Muthiamomogi

**Warning(s) :** BoysLove, AlternativeUniverse, A lilttle bit Out Of Character. **Don't like? Don't read!**

Happy reading!

Tiga puluh menit menjelang bel berbunyi di Konoha Gakuen, sebagian murid-murid sekolah ini sudah mulai berdatangan. Sama halnya dengan remaja _blonde_ ini. Tapi bedanya remaja _blonde_ ini sudah datang sejak satu jam yang lalu, dan sekarang sedang menikmati waktu sendirinya di atap sekolah yang jarang didatangi oleh para murid. Sebelum beranjak ke atap, saat sedang berjalan di koridor yang agaknya masih sepi, dirinya sempat melirik mading sekolah. Tampaknya majalah dinding yang sudah menyita perhatian seluruh penghuni Konoha Gakuen sejak dua bulan lalu itu masih bertahan sampai sekarang.

_Simple, _sebenarnya, hal itu terjadi hanya karena sebuah foto berukuran 3R biasa. Tapi bukan karena ukurannya yang 3R makanya foto itu menyita perhatian sekolah. Namun orang yang ada dalam foto 3R itu, foto Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mengapa menyita perhatian sekolah? Karena dua orang ini memiliki kepribadian kontras tetapi mereka masih tetap bisa berbaur meski tidak berstatus sebagai teman melainkan rival. Tentunya sepasang rival seperti mereka tidak mungkin terfoto dalam _pose _macam itu. Dan bagian _plus_-nya adalah adegan dalam foto tersebut. Terpampang dalam foto tersebut ada dua orang pemuda yang terlihat seperti sedang berciuman.

Sedikit kronologis mengenai peristiwa itu, waktu itu Naruto melihat Sasuke yang matanya kemasukan debu, niat membantu pun muncul. Meski rival, bukan berarti empati sebagai manusia dalam diri mereka hilang. Naruto membantu Sasuke dengan menghembuskan udara dari mulutnya ke mata Sasuke yang sudah merah teriritasi. Namun kutuklah tubuh Naruto yang memang lebih pendek dari pada Sasuke yang memaksanya untuk jinjit, karena takut terjatuh Naruto memegang pundak Sasuke. Bisa dibayangkan? Di posisi yang seperti itulah mereka tertangkap_ camera _yang entah dari mana datangnya. Dan seperti yang Naruto perkirakan, foto itu sudah tertempel di depan mading sekolah keesokan paginya. Alhasil munculah _gossip_, sepasang_ rival_ ini telah berganti status menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Naruto tertawa kecil, tawa kecilnya mengiringi langkahnya sampai ke atap sekolah. Akhirnya di sinilah remaja pirang itu menghabiskan waktu satu jam menunggu bel. Naruto sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan berita itu, tapi si remaja _raven_ itu sepertinya malah sibuk untuk menghapus _gossip_ itu. Aneh.

Pikiran itu terus terbawa-bawa sampai sekarang karena agaknya si _raven_ a.k.a Sasuke mulai menghindar, walau tidak secara langsung. Misalnya, ketika bertemu mereka bersikap layaknya tidak kenal. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menyapanya seperti biasa. Namun baru saja membuka mulutnya, Sasuke sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Intensitas perkelahian mereka juga menurun drastis, malah sepertinya semenjak foto itu menyeruak, mereka tak lagi bertengkar, hanya bertukar sifat cuek. Hey, lama-kelamaan Naruto juga tak mau bicara jika Sasuke saja terlihat tak ingin berbicara dengannya. Jadi jangan salahkan Naruto jika dia ikut cuek pada Sasuke. Dan pikiran ini terus melarut dalam pikirannya.

Naruto menyelipkan sebuah batang rokok _slim_ di antara bibir merahnya. Wow? Kaget? Kebiasaan yang tidak cocok untuk sosok manusia macam Naruto bukan? Pemuda pirang_ slim_ nan manis ini, merokok? Sebuah misteri. Hal ini memang sering dilakukan Naruto, tapi secara diam-diam. Tidak ketahuan? Ya, begitulah.

Tidak ada satu pun bukti yang menunjukan bahwa Naruto merokok. Bibir merahnya masih saja sama, tidak menghitam. Bahkan deretan giginya yang putih tidak menguning.

Tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak orangtuanya. Tidak _Nii-san-_nya. Tidak teman-temannya. Tidak juga Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang curiga. Karena Naruto sangat pintar menyembunyikan masalahnya. Apa pun itu. Terutama masalah dalam keluarganya, masalah yang sangat berat sekali pun. Tidak akan terlihat karena topeng senyum yang dirinya selalu kenakan sangatlah sempurna tanpa celah. Tak ingin berbagi kesedihan dengan orang-orang yang begitu menyayanginya. Menyimpan segudang masalah di balik senyum dan sifat cerianya adalah hal yang sudah biasa Naruto lakukan. Tak ada gunanya juga membagi masalah pada mereka, Naruto yakin mereka juga punya banyak masalah jadi tak perlulah dia menambah beban orang-orang yang begitu disayanginya.

Sekarang Naruto sedang bersandar di pinggir pagar besi yang mengellilingi atap ini. Kelereng langitnya masih saja menatap sekumpulan awan yang bergerak berarak mengikuti hembusan angin. _Blazer_ hitamnya diam membisu di atas ranselnya. Kemeja putihnya tidak dimasukan, dua kancing atasnya terlepas, memperlihatkan kaos putih polos yang dipakainya, sebuah _wristband_ menempel di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ada alasan tentunya kenapa _wristband_ itu menempel di sana, tangannya sibuk membetulkan posisi rokok yang masih terselip di belahan bibirnya, yang sesekali terbuka untuk membuang asap dari tembakau hisap itu. Dasinya menggantung begitu saja tidak terikat, rambut pirangnya agak panjang sampai-sampai menyentuh kelopak matanya. Terbayang seperti _Bad Boys_, bukan? Namun kesan _Bad Boys_ dan semacamnya tidak akan terlihat di dalam diri Naruto. Wajahnya yang kelewat imut, badannya yang seperti anak perempuan, tiga garis halus terhampar di sisi wajahnya, replika laut dalam bola matanya. Benar-benar tanpa celah.

'Wah wah wah… sepertinya pertunjukan sedang dimulai,' batin Naruto menahan tawa setelah mendengar keributan yang berasal dari bawah sana.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, dengan keadaan masih menikmati batang rokok yang hampir habis. Lalu melipat tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas pinggiran pagar pembatas. Badannya sedikit condong untuk mendapatkan sudut yang paling baik untuk melihat pertunjukan ini. Baru melihat sebentar saja Naruto sudah ingin tertawa. Terlihat di bawah sana, seorang pemuda berkulit pucat a.k.a Sasuke sedang menarik tangan seorang siswi Konoha Gakuen.

'Mungkin salah satu _fansgirl-_nya…' ujar Naruto dalam hati yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena menahan tawa.

Siswi yang diseret, terlihat seperti ingin mati bahagia. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak bahagia jika tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang yang namanya terkenal di kalangan wanita KHS atau di luar KHS? Melihat muka siswi yang nampak sedang terbang di langit ke tujuh itu malah semakin membuat Naruto sulit menahan tawa, sekarang perutnya terasa benar-benar sakit karenanya.

'Hmmpph! Oh Kami!' batin Naruto menahan tawa.

Naruto masih melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke. Terlihat segerombol manusia membelakangi Sasuke. Aura pembunuh muncul dari segerombolan itu yang didominasi oleh 'Penggemar Rela Mati Sasuke', tentu saja ditujukan untuk siswi yang sekarang sedang diseret paksa oleh Sasuke. Tapi siswi itu sedang sibuk sendiri, bermain-main dalam imajinasinya, mengembangkan senyum bodoh.

Sekerumunan orang masih saja membuntut di belakang Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik siswi itu untuk berhadapan dengannya. Membuat sekerumunan orang a.k.a siswa-siswi Konoha Gakuen berhenti dan napas mereka tercekat. Dan siswi yang ditarik Sasuke—yang sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri tak tahu siapa namanya itu, wajahnya sudah memerah taraf akut.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar para kerumunan itu mengambil napas pendek, lalu mengeluarkan suara tajam seperti paduan suara. Dan lalu menaikan intensitas ketajamannya, menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih tajam. Karena menurut sudut pandang para kerumunan itu, mereka sepertinya sedang melihat Sasuke meng-_kiss_ siswi tanpa nama itu—menurut Sasuke. Semua gadis yang melihat mulai menangis berjamaah, lalu suara hinaan mengharmonisasi, lalu teriakan histeris ikut berkolaborasi. Konoha Gakuen sedang kacau-balau karena kesalahpahaman yang semakin melarut itu.

Sedangkan di atap sana, Naruto tertawa lepas. Malah sampai berguling-guling dilantai atap itu. Tangannya sibuk memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Naruto satu-satunya orang yang melihat kejadian sebenarnya. Karena dari atap, Naruto dapat melihat semuanya dengan mata terbuka. Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya mendekatkan wajahnya pada siswi tersebut, lalu berbisik sesuatu. Tapi sayang siswi yang terlewat salah paham itu pingsan di tempat karena mengira Sasuke akan meng-_kiss_-nya ketika jarak wajah mereka sekitar sepuluh sentimeter. Saat kekacauan membludak, Sasuke buru-buru meninggalkan tempat. Juga meninggalkan siswi yang pingsan tadi di tempat yang sama, untung saja para_ fans_-nya masih sibuk berhiteris-ria jadi mereka tidak sadar akan kepergian '_Prince of Ice_' milik Konoha Gakuen itu.

Sekarang tawa Naruto sudah mereda, tubuh Naruto tertidur dengan posisi perutnya di bawah, kedua tangannya masih tertempel di bawah perutnya untuk meredakan nyerinya. Keningnya melekat dilantai, pakaiannya sedikit kotor, wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut pirangnya.

"Ha…haha..ha…" Entah itu suara tawa di sela-sela napasnya atau napas di sela-sela tawanya.

"Baiklah, Teme, jika itu maumu, kuterima tantanganmu. Jangan menyesal nanti ya, kita lihat siapa yang akan bertahan." Setelah mengucap kalimat itu, entah sadar atau tidak, bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut seringaian.

"Hahaha…Sebegitu inginnya kau menghapus _gossip_ itu?" Suaranya terdengar seperti menahan tawa namun terdengar kekecewaan di dalamnya.

"Baiklah, Teme, aku akan mengajarimu satu emosi yang mungkin kau tidak pernah alami—" matanya mulai berbinar seperti setuju akan idenya kali ini, "—cemburu" lanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

KRIINGG

Bel jam pelajaran terakhir menggema, semua murid yang tadinya dalam keadaan suram tanpa semangat langsung menyambut senang suara melengking itu. Berita tentang Sasuke tadi pagi sepertinya masih menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang mendominasi obrolan para siswa-siswi di Konoha Gakuenyang masih belum percaya. Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino a.k.a ketua dan wakil ketua '_Fansclub_ Rela Mati Sasuke' seperti sedang menyelenggarakan sebuah pesta kematian setelah melihat adegan itu. Sedangkan si pemuda pirang bermata _sapphire_ itu sedari tadi tidak muncul sama sekali di ruang kelas.

Hal ini membuat Sasuke agak khawatir pada pemuda yang sudah beberapa minggu ini telah dihindarinya. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan penghindaran macam itu. Namun dia hanya tak tahan terhadap suara seperti 'CIYEEEEEE! Sasuke sama Naruto! Suit! Suit! Benci jadi cinta! Rival jadi kekasih! _Longlast_ ya, untuk kalian!' Diringi dengan gema tawa para murid yang lain. Itu membuat Sasuke malu meski tak tampak dari raut tampannya.

Seluruh ruang kelas sudah kosong, tapi masih ada beberapa murid yang sedang melakukan kegiatan _club_. Sedangkan Sasuke yang tadinya ingin berniat untuk mencari pemuda pirang setelah jam pelajaran selesai, sekarang malah ada di ruang guru untuk menerima beberapa nasehat atas kejadian menghebohkan tadi pagi yang bersangkutan dengan dirinya. Kejadian tadi dianggap membuat kegiatan belajar-mengajar menjadi kurang kondusif karena para siswa-siswi sibuk membicarakannya. Dan tertundalah niatnya itu. Memutuskan untuk melanjutkan niatnya besok. Karena menurutnya Naruto sudah pulang sekarang.

Sekarang Sasuke sedang berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah untuk beranjak menuju mobil jemputannya, namun niatnya itu berbelok arah ketika _onyx _kelamnya mendapati sekelebat bayangan rambut pirang. Saat sudah sepenuhnya menghadap ke arah bayangan pirang yang membelakanginya itu. Sosok pirang itu menghilang, karena sudah berbelok arah.

'Dobe,' tanpa basa-basi Sasuke mengikuti sosok pirang yang diyakininya adalah Naruto.

Merasa ada yang mengikuti, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya ke arah ruang kesehatan.

'Nasihat dari _Baa-chan_ sudah membuatku pusing. Aku tidak butuh ocehan tentang kesehatan macam itu. Lagipula apakah _Baa-chan_ itu tidak bosan ya membicarakan itu terus? 'Kan dia sudah tahu pasti kalau aku takkan mendengarkannya. Haaaa~' batin Naruto kesal.

Tadi pagi Naruto menghabiskan jam pelajaran pertama dengan tidur di atap. Setelah berencana masuk kelas, pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu malah bertemu dengan Nona Shizune yang langsung menyeretnya ke ruang kesehatan. Karena suster sekolah itu mendapat perintah dari Nona Tsunade, yaitu seorang Dokter sekolah yang juga guru dari Nona Shizune untuk menahan Naruto dan menyuruhnya beristirahat karena lagi-lagi Naruto kabur dari jam istirahat yang telah disarankan oleh Dokter Tsunade.

Setelah itu telinganya mati-matian menahan suara lengkingan yang penuh amarah dari Tsunade yang memberi nasihat sangat panjang dan juga tegas untuk Naruto. Maka dari itu Naruto agaknya merasa lelah dengan serial drama yang menjadikannya sebagai pihak tertindas tadi pagi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya di ruang kesehatan. Karena mendapat panggilan alam, Naruto pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar.

Setelahnya, dia ingin kembali ke ruang kesehatan. Karena Naruto merasa tidak butuh tambahan nasihat cantik lagi. Lagi pula di ruang kesehatan pun tak ada ruginya, karena dia dapat bertemu teman barunya. Haku, yaitu siswa yang kaki kanannya terkilir dan sedang mendapat perawatan dari Nona Shizune yang mungkin sekarang sedang sendirian di ruang kesehatan itu karena Nona Shizune dipanggil oleh Nona Tsunade tadi sebelum dia pergi ke _toilet._

SREEKK

Terdengar pintu di ruang kesehatan dibuka.

'_Yokatta!_ Sampai juga,' batin Naruto senang dalam hati. Sambil menutup pintu ruang kesehatan pelan. Saat berbalik badan, Naruto menemukan Haku sedang mencoba berdiri dengan satu kaki yang menahan berat badanya.

"Haku!" Naruto berteriak saat mendapati Haku sedang mencoba berdiri yang seharusnya istirahat. Ia berlari kecil mendekati Haku yang terlihat menahan sakit, meski samar-samar.

"Tehehehe—_Gomen_, Naruto-_kun_. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah aku masih bisa berjalan atau tidak," kata Haku sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan telunjuknya. Namun wajahnya menunjukan permohonan dan matanya mengatakan –tolong-biarkan-aku-mencobanya.

Naruto hanya memukul keningnya pelan, dan mencoba mengerti perasaan Haku. Haku hanya tak mau terus-terusan duduk di kasur itu tanpa melakukan apa pun. Ya, kira-kira begitulah pikiran Naruto.

"Ya, sudahlah. Terserah kau saja. Asal jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya!" katanya dengan ceria. Haku mengangguk mantap.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-_kun_!" Haku dan langsung mencoba berdiri, mengukur seberapa parah luka yang terbentuk karena tersandung kaki kirinya ketika sedang bermain sepak bola sewaktu olahraga tadi.

Namun apa mau dikata, ternyata luka terkilir di kaki Haku tidak mengizinkannya untuk berdiri. Dan karena tak tahan akan sakit yang langsung menjalar ke kakinya, Haku tanpa basa-basi langsung jatuh kedepan dan menubruk Naruto yang ada di depannya. Membuat tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Membuat Naruto terdorong ke belakang yang sukses membuat punggungnya mencium lantai.

Di luar, Sasuke yang telah berdiri di depan pintu ruang kesehatan mendengar suara debaman benda jatuh, membuatnya khawatir pada Naruto. Dengan cepat Sasuke membuka pintu ruang kesehatan itu dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Naruto dan seorang pemuda yang tak dia kenal dalam _pose_ strategis untuk sepasang kekasih.

Naruto yang sedang menahan berat remaja itu agar tidak jatuh dengan memegang bahu remaja itu. Sedangkan si remaja yang tak dikenal oleh Sasuke itu menjadikan lantai sebagai tumpuan dengan menggunakan tangannya. Posisi mereka begitu dekat. Perlahan muka mereka merona hingga merah padam. Siapa juga yang tidak merona jika muka orang lain begitu dekat dengannya? Jika ada, maka itu bukan Haku dan Naruto. Melihat itu, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang panas dalam dirinya yang ingin meledak.

Tubuhnya bergetar dan mukanya menunduk menahan amarah yang tak dia ketahui sebabnya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat daun pintu ruangan itu. Mencoba menahan keinginan untuk segera menghajar pemuda yang berambut panjang yang sedang membelakanginya itu. Merasa usahanya tak berguna, dia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Benar-benar takut jika nanti emosinya tak terkendali. Dan Naruto melihat itu, melihat betapa kesal tepampang di wajah pucat Sasuke. Menyeringai adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan Naruto ketika melihatnya.

'Oh, sepertinya tak perlu trik khusus untuk memulai permainan ini.'

**To Be Continue**

YAK! TBC~~~ uye uye~~

Ini lanjut ga? Aku dan Eri-nee masih butuh ide,, ada yang mau nentuin gimana plotnya? Rencananya pengen ada HakuNaru(itu kan cuma rencana lo, Muth,). Ukh iya, ada yang setuju gak? Dukung aku dong~

Aku ga mau ngomong lagi deh… hanya minta kesediaan para reader untuk mengoreksi fanfiksi ini, sampai kan lewat review bisa kali yaaa~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto

**Status : **On going

**Length :** Multichap

**Author :** Haru P B feat Muthiamomogi

**Warning(s) :** BoysLove, AlternativeUniverse, A lilttle bit Out Of Character. **Don't like? Don't read!**

Happy reading!

Setelah kejadian di ruang kesehatan itu, tak ada yang berubah. Semua tetap sama. Naruto tetap bersikap biasa, Sasuke tetap saja diam mengacuhkan Naruto. Dan Naruto juga tak perlu beramah-tamah pada Sasuke. Namun sepertinya, ada salah satu di antara mereka yang tidak kerasan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Lorong sekolah terlihat ramai karena bel pergantian jam telah berbunyi beberapa waktu lalu, membuat beberapa kelas berpindah. Entah ke ruangan multimedia, laboratorium sains, laboratorium bahasa, lapangan olahraga, atau ke ruangan-ruangan lainnya. Sebenarnya Konoha High School tidak menerapkan _moving class system_. Namun, mungkin karena kebutuhan pembelajaran, para guru sering menggunakan laboratorium untuk kegiatan belajar-mengajar.

Naruto menghampiri loker miliknya yang bernomor 1023, bersiap mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam olahraga khas Konoha High School untuk pelajaran olahraga beberapa saat lagi. Guru olahraga yang membimbing kelasnya memberikan waktu lebih kurang limabelas menit untuk berganti baju.

Naruto berdiri di depan lokernya, ia merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya dan menemukan benda yang dicarinya; kunci. Ia memasukkan ujung dari kunci bergerigi itu ke tempatnya dan memutarnya sedikit, segeralah lokernya terbuka. Melihat keadaan lokernya sekarang membuatnya menghela napas panjang.

'What the—' Naruto cemberut ketika tak menemukan baju olahraga di lokernya. Ia mengacak sembarang buku-bukunya untuk mencari seragam olahraga miliknya. Ia yakin seragam olahraganya tidak hilang, baru saja kemarin ia melihatnya di loker ini.

"Apa aku salah loker ya?" Naruto melirik ke loker di sebelahnya. Dan nomor loker di sebelahnya adalah nomor 1024. Sadar akan sesuatu, ia mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi, "bodoh. Kalau memang salah loker, harusnya kunci lokerku tak berfungsi di loker ini."

Ia kembali mencari hingga ke dasar loker, dan akhirnya ketemu. Seragamnya ada di dasar loker karena tertimbun buku-buku yang tak beraturan itu. Segera ia berusaha mengambilnya.

"Dobe." Cemooh sebuah suara di belakangnya. Dan Naruto mengetahui pemilik suara itu. Siapa lagi yang memanggilnya seperti itu selain si pemuda yang berlaga keren itu?

"Jangan menarik-narik seragammu itu, Idiot. Itu membuat seragammu tak akan bertahan lama." Dari nada suaranya, terdengar meremehkan. Dan apakah Naruto peduli? Dalam mimpimu. Ia terus menarik-narik seragamnya agar ke luar dari tumpukkan buku-buku miliknya itu.

"Sudah bodoh, keras kepala juga." Sasuke lama-lama merasa kesal karena ucapannya seperti tidak diacuhkan oleh remaja _blonde_ yang membelakanginya ini. "Minggir, Idiot, kau harus memindahkan atau mengangkat buku-buku itu terlebih dahulu."

Alis Naruto berkedut kesal mendengar rentetan ucapan Sasuke. Kemarin-kemarin Naruto tidak diacuhkan habis-habisan oleh pemuda _raven_ ini, dan sekarang mengapa menjadi sok akrab begini?

"Teme! Urus urusanmu sen—" ucapan Naruto terhenti secara refleks karena Sasuke menggeser badannya sedikit menjauhi lokernya. Dan yang membuat Naruto terkaget adalah Sasuke membantunya untuk membuat seragamnya ke luar dari loker itu. Mohon digarisbawahi kata 'membantunya' itu. Seorang Uchiha peduli pada urusan orang lain? Apa ini adalah alam bawah sadar Naruto? Atau memang kenyataan yang begitu sulit diterima nalar? Mungkin lebih masuk akal adalah yang terakhir itu.

"Lebih baik kau buang sampah-sampah itu—" Sasuke menunjuk beberapa bungkusan bekas makanan yang bersarang di loker Naruto, "—Dobe." Sasuke melempar seragam itu ke wajah Naruto. Lalu berbalik meninggalkan Naruto setelah sebelumnya melukiskan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

'Teme.' Naruto hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan seragam itu dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti khusus pria. Sesekali menabrak siswa-siswi lain yang melintas. 'Kuso Teme.'

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dari ujung matanya, terlihat olehnya Naruto sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan tengah dengan Inuzuka Kiba, seorang remaja berambut cokelat dengan tanda segitiga merah terbalik di kedua sisi wajahnya, dan beberapa teman Naruto yang lainnya. Sasuke mengakui dalam hati bahwa teknik dan permainan Naruto dan kawan-kawan memang cukup baik. Terlihat dari strategi penyerangan yang dibaca oleh Sasuke ketika melihat pola permainan mereka.

Merasa panas begitu menyengat kulitnya, segera ia mengusap peluh yang mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Hei, Sasuke," panggil seseorang di arah serong kanannya. Ia melihat seorang remaja berhelai perak keabuan sedang tersenyum padanya, menampilkan gigi-gigi runcingnya yang terlihat tajam itu. "Ayo bermain bola basket bersamaku dan Juugo," ajak remaja berhelai perak itu. Ia melirik sekilas pada temannya yang lain.

Merasa tak ada kegiatan lain, Sasuke menyetujuinya. "Hn," ia menjawab ajakan itu sembari beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Suigetsu, si remaja berhelai keperakan itu.

Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering bermain dengan Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Karin. Ya, mungkin lebih tepatnya sejak insiden foto yang sekarang sepertinya mulai mereda. Namun tetap saja masih ada yang terkikik ketika melihat ia bersama Naruto, seperti kejadian di loker tadi. Jujur saja, Sasuke masih merasa risih dan tak nyaman dengan semua itu.

Sebenarnya ia mengetahui perasaan Naruto saat ia mulai menghindar dari remaja_ blonde _itu. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto kesal dengan perubahan sikapnya yang acuh beberapa waktu lalu. Rasanya rindu juga bertengkar dan beradu mulut dengan si idiot itu. Dan kemarin ia berpikir, mungkin sudah saatnya kembali seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Untuk itu, tadi pagi ia mencoba untuk bersikap dan bertingkah seperti biasa. Dan sepertinya, Naruto masih kesal padanya. Huh, apa pedulinya? Nanti juga akan kembali seperti semula.

Dan kenapa sejak tadi pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto? Oke, perasaan aneh ini muncul lagi. Sasuke terlalu fokus pada pemikirannya hingga tak menyadari bahwa bola basket yang ia _dribble _sudah berpindah ke tangan lawan.

"Sasuke, bolanya, bodoh!" Suigetsu hanya menggeram kesal melihat Sasuke yang tak fokus begitu. Sasuke juga terlihat sudah tak berminat untuk bermain. Ia lemparkan bola basket yang tadinya sempat ia rebut itu kembali ke dasar lapangan, membuat bola itu memantul ke atas dan kembali ke bawah, begitu seterusnya hingga akhirnya bola itu hanya menggelinding tak tentu arah.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menjauh dari lapangan olahraga dan memilih menepi ke sebuah pohon rindang di pinggir lapangan setelah sebelumnya berjalan ke kantin untuk membeli sebotol air mineral untuk melepaskan dahaganya. Ia duduk bersandar pada pohon itu, mencari sisi paling baik untuk melihat Naruto bemain sepak bola. Oke, katakan ia bodoh karena merepotkan diri hanya untuk sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto. Namun bukan salahnya, sel saraf dalam tubuhnya yang mengendalikannya.

Tepat ketika ia mendudukkan diri, Naruto berhasil melesatkan bola kaki itu ke gawang lawan tanpa bisa dicegah oleh sang penjaga gawang. Membuat lengkingan suara Naruto terdengar di telinganya. Di sudut sana pasti ramai sekali dan Sasuke tak menyukai itu. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak berbincang dengan Naruto, kecuali hanya bertengkar pagi ini. Dan tunggu sebentar, Sasuke, memangnya kau pernah berbincang dengan Naruto?

Sasuke mencoba melihat dalam jarak pandang lebih jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ia merasa alisnya berkedut kesal melihat Shikamaru dengan seenaknya merangkul pundak Naruto karena berhasil menambah skor, diikuti dengan Kiba dan Sai yang secara bergantian mengacak helai pirang milik Naruto. Sasuke secara tak sadar meremas botol mineral yang ada di genggamannya sekarang. Perasaan ini datang lagi. Oke, tarik napas dan coba kendalikan amarahmu yang tak jelas sebabnya ini, Sasuke. Dan Sasuke terus menggumam seperti itu hingga amarahnya mereda.

**.**

**.**

Naruto mengusap peluh yang merembes ke luar dari pori-pori kulitnya. "Rasanya segar sekali berkeringat sehabis olahraga seperti ini. Dingin." Ia berujar sambil tersenyum lebar entah pada siapa. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya bertujuan untuk mengacak helai pirangnya. Yah, walaupun dadanya masih terasa terbakar karena habis berlari-lari di lapangan tadi. Namun sensasi ketika kulit kecokelatan tubuhnya yang berpeluh tergesek angin, rasanya dingin sekali.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sebuah pohon di tepi lapangan, yang ia tak tahu bahwa pohon itu sebelumnya telah menjadi sandaran Sasuke. Ia meneguk air bersuhu cukup rendah dalam botol mineral yang digenggamnya sekarang ini. Baru setengah ia menegak nikmatnya air dingin itu, sebuah tangan dengan teganya mengambil botol itu dari tangannya.

Naruto mendongak untuk memberikan tatapan marah pada seseorang yang mengambil botol minum miliknya. Dan ia semakin marah saat melihat siapa orang yang telah mengambil botol minum itu dari tangannya.

"TEME! Kembalikan!" Kenapa sejak tadi seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini tak henti mengajaknya untuk bertengkar, hah?

"Dasar _usuratonkanchi,_ sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan meminum air dingin ketika habis berolahraga?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan jengah. Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali. Dalam posisi menengadah seperti ini membuatnya sedikit pusing. Ditambah lagi dengan cahaya Matahari yang menembus melalui celah dedaunan.

"Aku haus, Teme," Naruto berujar sambil menghela napas. Sedang tak berniat untuk beradu mulut dengan Sasuke.

"Tsk," Sasuke mendesis kesal. "Ambil ini," Sasuke melemparkan sebuah botol mineral lain yang tak berembun pada permukaan botolnya. Sasuke meletakkan botol itu di pangkuan Naruto.

"Tidak mau. Pasti airnya tidak dingin." Naruto mengambil posisi bersidekap sambil terus bersandar pada pohon yang melindunginya dari cahaya Matahari yang menyengat itu.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau mempercepat kematianmu, Idiot." Sasuke berujar dengan nada kesal bercampur di dalamnya.

"Yang akan mati itu aku 'kan? Apa urusanmu?" Naruto berujar tak kalah kesal dan sebuah pertanyaan yang menusuk untuk Sasuke. Apa seorang _rival _akan memperhatikan lawannya seperti ia ini? Kenapa ia jadi sebodoh ini? Oh, pasti tertular dari remaja pirang ini.

"Cih, terserah kau saja." Sasuke berujar sambil menyandarkan sebelah bahunya pada pohon yang juga menjadi sandaran Naruto. Lama hening berselimut di sekitar mereka hingga sebuah suara datang.

"Eh, eh, Hinata_-chan,_ coba lihat di bawah pohon itu," Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari si pemilik suara yang merusak ketenangannya.

"A-ada apa, Tenten_-chan_?" jawab suara lain. Mungkin orang ini yang bernama Hinata.

"Ada pasangan kekasih yang lagi kasmaran di bawah pohon. Ah, mesranya mereka berdua." Gadis yang bernama Tenten itu menjawab. Sasuke refleks menduga bahwa ia dan Naruto yang menjadi bahan perbincangan.

Baiklah, ia sudah mencoba membiasakan diri dengan berbagai macam pandangan yang ditujukan padanya ketika gosip itu merebak. Tapi tetap saja ia masih belum bisa membiasakan diri. Ia melirik Naruto yang masih bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Si bodoh ini, ke mana perasaan malunya? Hilang ditelan Bumi?

"E—eh, sepertinya si Pangeran Es yang beku itu tak nyaman jika kita memperhatikannya terus, Hinata-_chan_," gadis bercepol dua itu terkikik ketika melihat Sasuke yang hendak beranjak pergi dari pohon.

"I-iya. S-sepertinya kita mengganggu mereka, Tenten-_chan_," ujar remaja putri berambut _indigo_ itu. Lain Tenten, lain juga Hinata. "Aku jadi tak enak hati." Hinata berujar dengan suara lembut.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi saja, ya? Baiklah, nikmati siangmu yang indah dengan kekasihmu itu, Prince of Ice." Tenten sempat tertawa sebelum menarik tangan Hinata menjauh dari sana.

"Hn." Sasuke malas menanggapi ucapan si gadis perusuh itu. Jadilah kata kesayangannya itu terucap dari bibirnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak mau membahas hal itu lagi.

"Tidak jadi beranjak dari tempatmu, Tuan Uchiha? Atau kau sudah terbiasa dengan ocehan mereka itu?" Naruto berujar cuek. Ia akhirnya meminum air mineral yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Rasa haus mengalahkan egoisnya. Ia terlalu malas untuk berjalan ke kantin untuk membeli sebotol mineral padahal sudah tersedia di depannya.

"Kau mau aku pergi dari sini?"

"Aku tak bilang begitu."

"Ucapanmu memiliki makna seperti itu."

"Itu terserahmu jika menganggapnya begitu."

"Oh."

"Hn."

"Itu kata milikku, Bodoh."

"Hakku untuk mengucapkan sesuatu."

"Kau merebut hak cipta, Dobe,"

"Dan kenapa kau mulai membuatku kesal, Teme?"

"Karena kau yang mulai terlebih dulu." Sasuke menyeringai senang. Akhirnya ia bisa beradu mulut lagi dengan Naruto.

"Terserah kau. Aku pergi dulu."

"Kau mau lari, Dobe?" Sasuke mulai memancing Naruto dengan nada yang meremehkan.

Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan cuek, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh dari pohon itu dan Sasuke. "Tidak. Aku sedang malas beradu mulut denganmu dan aku ada janji dengan Haku-_senpai_._ Jaa,_ Teme,"

Dan ini pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa diabaikan hingga seperti ini, ditinggalkan begitu saja bersama dengan perasaan sialan yang mulai menjalari benaknya.

"Tsk!"

**To Be Countinue**

*nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah* Yaaaaa, hallo, long time no see ya! *tebar bunga*

Hahaha maaf ya telat update, *nyengir again* [someone: gak sadar, Muth? Udah berapa lama fict ini terbengkalai?] ukh.. iya, aku dan Eri-nee minta maaf udah terlalu lama ngaret. Abisnya kau waktu itu kompu-ku rusak, Eri-nee ada ujian entah-apa. Dan juga banyak event-event kemari 'kan? YA KAN? Udah ah, intinya aku dan Eri-nee minta maaf, -_-

Dan untuk chapter ini, maaf banyak kekurangan. Ini juga dirombak lagi sama aku idenya. Dan ada beberapa kata dari Eri-nee yang gak kutulis di sini. Abis tanganku bergerak sendiri. Maaf yo, Eri-nee~ *cium kaki Eri-nee*

Maaf juga kalau di awal itu deskripsi mendominasi. Dikit percakapan. Abisnya itu kan dari sudut pandang Sasuke, masa iya aku buat dia bawel? Dia yang begini aja udah mulai OOC buatku, -_-

Ohya, apakah ada yang membingungkan? Ya maaf, -_- udah terlalu lama gak nulis fict ini. hehe^^

Buat yang merasa log in, coba cek PM kalian ya! Tapi buat yang belum dapet, aku minta maaf~ secepatnya aku bales review kalian~

Dan ini bonus review buat yang gak _log in~ _kali ini Muth yang akan melayani kalian~

**Arthemis, **woiya duongs~ Teme pan juga manusia! Walau itu kadang diragukan=_= ini udah update. Tapi maaf ya gak bisa kilat! Thankies buat review-nya! *haguhagu*

**Suki, **uhhh Suki gak mau ada HakuNaru ya? Tenang aja, tjintjah! Si HakuNaru itu gak ada hubungan apa-apa kok, ^^ eh? Maaf ya, Suki, gak bisa ngabulin permintaanmu buat jangan bikin fict multi-chap dulu sebelum ini selesai, T^T gatel nih tangannya. Uyee, maacih review-nya~

**N.h,** ehehehe, apa update hampir tiga bulan itu termasuk update kilat? #WUSH yosh, inilah update-annya. Moga tidak kecewa! Makasih review-nya!

**Adelove sasunaru**, INI DIA LANJUTANNYA! JENGJENGJENG! Oosh! Makasih ya atas appresiasinya!

**Nyx Keilantra**, Naruto suka sama Sasuke atau kaga? Wuohoho ada clue-nya kok di chapter 1 kemaren, ;3 pst, pst, bocoran, kakak Naruto itu ada dua loh, YA YANG KAMU SEBUTIN ITU LOHHH! \(^0^)/ oosh! Makasih review-nya ya! ;*

**ichizuku(dot)takumi, **hemhem kayanya ini author ya? Kenapa gak log in? *guling guling* gado-gado? Oke, santailah, kita tunggu aja next chapter-nya ya! 8D terimakasih atas appresiasinya!

**RenMay**, iya, Sasu memang begituh! Wajah bilang kagak tapi hati bilang okeh! XD yoah! Ini udah lanjut! Makasih atas review-nya ya! :D

**sabaku no machi**, setuju sama HakuNaru? SETUJU? *sujud syukur* Muth punya pendukung lagi! \^w^/

**ag-stalker**, percakapannya ya? Uhh sepertinya di chapter ini deskripsinya masih aja panjang ya? Okeh, nanti diusahain deh, supaya bisa panjang. B] terimakasih atas semangat dan review-nya!

**Uchiha Nata-chan**, NATA-NEEEEEEE! *tubruk* makasih atas segala saran dan kritiknya! Aku cinta Nee melebihi Onii-ku! #eh #abaikan apa? APA YANG KURANG, NEE? Tanggung jawab dong ah=_= yang Naru merokok itu ya? Hmm ada alasannya kok, kayanya, *nyengir* itu bukan keterangan dariku tapi dari dia! *tunjuk Eri-nee* ini jadi NS atau SN? Fufufu terserah Nata-nee mau pilih yang mana ah! #soalnyadiajugakagaktau

Un, iya, sedikitnya aku yang nulis—DAN IYA IYA AKU TAHU AKU SALAH DI SANA! *ngumpet* u-udah aku edit kok u.u aku ini anak baik tauk, =w=

YOOOSH, MAKASIH ATAS REVIEW DAN KOREKSINYA, NEE! *peyuk cium*

**Arisu Kuroneko,** g-g-good story? Maacih, -/- iya dongs! Naruto itu anak yang kuat! Lihat aja di manga-nya! Yegak? *senggol Arisu sekuat tenaga* diperparah cemburunya? Siplah! Ada rencana begitu kok. Makasih review-nya ya!

**Vanilla Biscuit, **s-suka? Ah, maacih, *gigit bantal* wuohohoh kita cari kreasi baru duongs! Naru jadi badass uke itu SEKSEH! Gak mendukung HakuNaru? Uh, oke, *mojok di kolong meja* ShikaNaru? Itu pasti ada! Mungkin nanti di chapter 3 atau selanjutnya ya! 8D ini udah di-update! Makasih atas appresiasinya!

**Meg-chan**, uhh, Meg-chan, maaf yaw gak bisa update pas SN day. Habisnya masih banyak projeknya sih u.u aaah yang penting udah update ya, #gakmaukalah yosh! Makasih review-nya!

**No-name, **ini dia udah update! Makasih ya buat review-nya!

Yosh, ada yang kelewat? Ya maaf, aku OL di warnet di tengah krisis. Makasih ya buat 36 review-nya! Ukh.. gak nyangka juga. Semoga chaptrer ini memuaskan ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto

**Status : **On going

**Length :** Multichap

**Author :** Haru P B feat Muthiamomogi

**Warning(s) :** BoysLove, AlternativeUniverse, A lilttle bit Out Of Character. **Don't like? Don't read!**

Happy reading!

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ia yakin bahwa ia tadi mendengar desisan kesal sang Pangeran Es ketika ia memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Haku daripada menemani Sasuke untuk beradu mulut. Sejujurnya ia cukup lelah juga jika ia terus yang tidak diacuhkan. Maka sekarang izinkanlah ia yang bersikap seperti itu. Naruto tertawa dalam hati ketika batinnya berucap seperti itu.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju kantin sekolah. Di sana tempat ia dan Haku akan bertemu. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu mengapa Haku ingin bertemu dengannya. Yah, memang sejak beberapa hari lalu ia dan Haku menjadi lebih dekat. Naruto juga lebih sering pulang bersama Haku daripada bersama Sasuke.

Oh, ya, ia selalu pulang bersama Sasuke. Tapi itu dulu. Kondisi sekarang tak memungkinkan untuk kembali melanjutkan kebiasaan itu. Sasuke-nya juga belum tentu ingin pulang bersamanya lagi setelah rentetan kejadian yang menghebohkan beberapa waktu ini.

Terlalu lama terlarut dalam pikirannya, tak terasa kantin sekolah sudah ada di depan matanya. Safirnya mengedar, mencari seorang pemuda yang lebih kecil dari dirinya. Memiliki ciri fisik berupa rambut kelam panjang menjuntai dan bermata cokelat bening. Dan terlihat seorang pemuda yang memenuhi kriteria yang tadi disebutkan Naruto.

"HAKU!" Naruto berteriak agar suaranya sampai di indra pendengaran Haku. Jarak mereka memang cukup jauh. Haku duduk sendiri di kursi sudut kantin. Terlihat menyendiri.

Haku menoleh, kilau berwarna cokelat beningnya melihat seorang pemuda berhelai pirang melangkah ke arahnya. Haku tersenyum kecil menyambut Naruto. "Kupikir kau tak akan datang, Naruto-_kun_," ujar Haku sambil tersenyum. Kini Naruto tengah berada di hadapannya.

Naruto menyengir, "maaf ya, tadi ada sedikit masalah." Haha. Biarkan kali ini ia menganggap Sasuke sebagai masalah. Rasanya Naruto ingin tertawa lagi dalam hati.

"Tidak apa," Haku menggeleng sebagai tanda bahwa ia tak membutuhkan maaf Naruto. Karena Naruto memang tidak salah 'kan?

Naruto duduk di seberang Haku. Mereka terpisah oleh sebuah meja kayu berbalut taplak meja bermotif kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan. "Jadi, ada apa?" Naruto menghadap Haku. "Paman, sari jeruk dan air mineral dingin ya!" Naruto berteriak pada salah satu penjual di kantin.

"Jadi begini, Naruto-_kun_—" Haku menaik napas panjang sejenak, "—Kakakku sakit. Karena aku hanya hidup berdua dengannya, aku harus merawatnya setelah pulang sekolah."

"Lalu?" Naruto mengernyit. Ia masih belum bisa menerka apa maksud dari ucapan Haku.

"Aku ini pekerja _part-time_. Jadi aku tidak bisa bekerja jika Kakakku sakit." Haku memandang Naruto yang memasang raut bingung dengan mata beningnya. "Kau bersedia jika menggantikanku bekerja _part-time?_"

Naruto hanya melongo, "ha?" Ia bingung harus mengeluarkan tanggapan apa selain dua huruf ambigu seperti itu.

Haku jadi bingung dengan tanggapan Naruto, "pekerjaannya tidak telalu sulit. Hanya menjadi_ waiter. _Kau mau 'kan, Naruto-_kun_? Kalau tidak ada yang menggantikanku, aku tidak boleh berhenti bekerja." Haku mulai memelas.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "err—begini, Haku, kuperingatkan beberapa masalah yang kau harus tahu," sesaat Naruto menyesap sari jeruk yang diantarkan oleh penjual minuman di sana. Ia menyerahkan air mineral yang tadi ia pesan pada Haku. "Masalah pertama, aku belum pernah bekerja _part-time_. Masalah kedua, bukannya pekerjaan itu beres malah semakin berantakan jika aku yang mengerjakan. Yah, kau tahulah aku ini berantakan. Aku hanya tak ingin mengecewakanmu, Haku." Naruto ikut memelas. Kita lihat kemelasan siapa yang menang di sini.

Haku kembali memutar otak untuk membuat Naruto menyetujui permintaannya. Ia tak tahu harus meminta kepada siapa lagi selain pada Naruto. Sebuah gagasan terlintas di pemikirannya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan uangmu untuk membeli _ramen_ sepuasmu, Naruto. Walau hanya menjadi_ waiter_, tapi upah yang kau dapat cukup untuk membeli_ ramen_ di Ichiraku selama beberapa minggu." Walau baru beberapa hari mengenal Naruto, Haku sudah diajak ke tempat-tempat yang Naruto sukai. Berita buruk untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Safir biru itu berkilat nafsu, ia menatap Haku dengan pandangan tak terdefinisi, "kau tidak bohong? Aku bisa membeli_ ramen _sepuasku?"

Haku mengangguk mantap.

"Beritahu bagaimana cara kerjaku di sana."

Haku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto. _See?_ Betapa Haku ingin berterimakasih pada makanan panjang seperti ular yang berminyak _a la _Jepang itu.

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang telah berdering lengking beberapa saat lalu. Lorong-lorong sekolah mulai ramai dipadati siswa-siswi yang ke luar dari kelas masing-masing. Ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Melepas penat akibat banyaknya materi yang dimasukkan ke dalam otak mereka secara paksa.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, agar semua bisa tereplika dalam oniksnya. Ia mencari keberadaan pemuda_ blonde _bermata_ azure_ yang belakangan ini menjaga jarak padanya—atau dirinya yang menjaga jarak? Dua-duanya sama.

Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sang target. Terlihat di oniksnya, Naruto sedang membereskan perlengkapan yang tadi habis dipakai dalam pelajaran matematika.

Sasuke benci mengakui ini, tapi ia ingin kembali seperti dulu. Semua berjalan normal dan biasa. Ia ingin kembali pulang bersama Naruto walau sepanjang perjalanan terus diisi oleh perdebatan kecil antara mereka. Ia ingin kelas menjadi ribut karena ulahnya dan Naruto yang selalu bertengkar walau ia hanya menanggapi ocehan Naruto dengan seadanya. Ah, rasanya ia ingin membakar foto itu dan menghapusnya dari ingatan para murid di Konoha High School.

Naruto mendongak sedikit, ia melirik Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri di bangkunya sendiri sambil menghadap Naruto. Menyeringai dalam hati adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bicara dengannya.

"Ada apa, Teme?" Naruto terkekeh sombong ketika mengucapkan kata itu.

Sasuke menarik napas pelan, "Ibuku menyuruhmu untuk ke rumahku setelah pulang sekolah ini, Dobe. Ada titipan dari Ibuku untuk Bibi Kushina." Entah benar adanya atau tidak pernyataannya ini. Tapi seingatnya memang Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk menyampaikan ini pada Naruto.

Naruto mengerjap, "he? Benarkah begitu?" Naruto bertanya polos.

Saskue mendengus, "kau pikir aku berbohong? Dasar bodoh." Sasuke kembali mencoba menyulut emosi _negative _dari dalam diri Naruto. Berharap ucapannya dapat memicu kemarahan si_ blonde_.

Dan reaksi yang didapatnya berbeda dari yang dibayangkan. Sasuke tidak terlalu terkejut, karena kemarin pun Naruto juga begini. Terlihat di matanya Naruto hanya menghela napas pelan, seperti sedang mengendalikan emosi.

"Jangan mengajakku bertengkar saat ini, Teme." Naruto mengangkat tas hingga sejajar dengan bahunya dan menumpukkan tas itu di pundaknya, "bilang pada Bibi Mikoto kalau aku akan ke sana besok. Aku ada urusan sekarang,"

"Tapi—" hampir saja Sasuke ingin berucap 'tapi aku ingin kau ke rumahku sekarang dan pulang bersamaku, Naruto.' Oke. Jangan gila, Sasuke. "—terserah kau saja."

Naruto menyeringai, "jangan bilang kalau sebenarnya kau hanya ingin pulang bersamaku, Teme." Untunglah keadaan kelas sekarang sudah kosong. Hanya tersisa mereka berdua. Kalau kelas ini ramai, terkikis habislah harga diri seorang Uchiha yang selama ini dibanggakan keluarganya.

"Tch." Sasuke hanya berdecih menanggapi, kemudian berbalik membelakangi Naruto. Ia melangkah mendekati pintu ke luar. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menahan tawa di belakangnya.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, kenapa kau begitu menyenangkan untuk digoda, hm?" Naruto berkata setelah bayangan sang Uchiha tak tampak di indra penglihatannya. Jujur saja, tingkah Sasuke yang sekarang ini terlihat begitu lucu bagi Naruto. Hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

Tersadar bahwa ia membuang waktunya, ia segera menyusul Sasuke untuk meninggalkan kelasnya. Tidak lupa menguncinya terlebih dahulu karena ia orang terakhir yang meninggalkan kelas itu.

Setelahnya ia berjalan menuju tempat penjaga sekolahnya dan menyerahkan kunci tersebut. Tidak mungkin juga ia membawa kunci itu dan keesokan harinya membuat murid-murid kelasnya menjadi gelandangan sesaat karena menunggunya yang sering telat ini. Cukup. Tidak penting sekali memikirkan ini.

Setelah ia menyerahkan kunci, Naruto bergegas ke pelataran parkir untuk mengambil sepeda motornya yang terparkir di sana. Sesampainya di tempat parkir, safirnya mengedar. Mencari sebuah sepeda motor berlabel terkenal dengan warna hijau mencolok. Alasan simpel Naruto memilih warna hijau, tidak ada sepeda motor berwarna oranye cerah seperti warna kesukaannya.

Dan safirnya tertumbuk pada sebuah sepeda motor di sudut pelataran. Segera ia berjalan ke arah sana. Ia melirik arloji _silver _yang melingkar manis di penggelangan tangan kirinya. Jarum panjang dari arloji itu menujuk arah angka duabelas dan jarum yang lebih kecil menunjuk arah tiga.

"Telat, telat, telat." Sebuah kebiasaan hidup yang tak pernah lepas dari seorang Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

Tidak mau telat terlalu parah di hari pertamanya bekerja _part-time, _Naruto memakai _helm_-nya dan segera melajukan motornya ke arah sebuah tempat kafe yang ditunjukkan Haku padanya. Terletak di kawasan pusat ekonomi kota Konoha. Pasti kafe yang ramai. Bersiaplah, Uzumaki Naruto.

Selang limabelas menit ia mengendarai motornya, akhirnya Naruto sampai di tempat yang dibilang Haku akan menjadi tempat kerjanya selama beberapa hari. Ia meneliti tampilan luar dari kafe itu. Sesuai dugaannya, kafe yang besar dan memberikan kesan berkelas.

Naruto turun dari motor miliknya setelah terlebih dahulu memarkir motornya di tempat yang telah disediakan di sana. Ia melepas helm yang sedari tadi membekap kepalanya. Mengacak-acak kembali helai pirang cerah miliknya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk-keluar yang dimiliki kafe di depannya ini.

Ketika masuk, ia disambut oleh sepasang orang memakai pakaian _butler_ dan _maid_ yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang, Tuan." Sepasang _butler-maid_ itu menunduk sopan sejenak. Kemudian mereka kembali menegakkan tubuh mereka kembali.

"A-ah, iya," Naruto menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. Jujur saja, ia merasa canggung dengan keadaan begini. Formal sekali. Dan ia tak yakin bisa seperti ini ketika bekerja nanti. Apa ia tak boleh menyengir saat menerima pesanan nanti? Susah juga kalau seperti itu.

Seorang perempuan cantik dengan pakaian khas_ maid_ itu terlihat mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bicara. "Masih ada beberapa tempat kosong yang bisa Anda pergunakan untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, Tuan. Saya bisa mengantar Anda jika berkenan."_ Maid _itu berkata dengan dibarengi senyuman formal yang manis. Ia menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk mempersilahkan Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Itu—" Naruto berujar canggung, "—saya ini orang yang akan menggantikan Haku beberapa hari ke depan." Naruto tersenyum sebisanya. Yang ia pastikan akan sangat jelek. Mungkin lain kali ia harus mempersiapkan diri dalam keadaan macam ini nantinya.

Kedua _maid_ dan _butler _itu sedikit mengerjap, "ah, teman Haku-_san_ rupanya," _butler_ itu tersenyum maskulin. Jika Naruto wanita mungkin semburat merah sudah menjalari pipinya dikarenakan senyuman dari_ butler _berhelai panjang dan bermata_ violet_ ini. Namun maaf saja, ia laki-laki.

"Silahkan ikut saya, —err—"_ Maid _cantik itu terlihat bingung.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto mengucap namanya sambil menyengir pada perempuan yang akan menjadi temannya beberapa hari ke depan.

_Maid_ itu ikut tersenyum melihat cengiran Naruto, "silahkan mengikuti saya, Naruto-_kun,_" _maid _berhelai cokelat pendek itu berjalan memasuki kafe. Naruto tersenyum singkat pada pemuda bermata _violet_ itu dan setelahnya ia mengikuti langkah sang_ maid_.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, meneliti kandungan dari kafe itu. Ia berdecak kagum melihatnya. Dekorasi elegan dan berkelas nampak di _azure_ miliknya. Ia berpikir bahwa kafe ini memang formal sehingga hanya pejabat yang memasukinya. Namun ketika melihat pengunjungnya, tak sedikit remaja-remaja perempuan yang ada. Bahkan yang masih memakai seragam sekolah pun ada.

Narto mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan_ maid_ yang tadinya berada di depannya itu. "Namanya siapa? Aku sudah memberitahukan namaku tadi." Naruto kembali menyengir.

Dan _maid_ itu kembali tersenyum, "Shizune. Kau bisa memanggilku begitu. Kau teman sekolah Haku-_san_?" Perempuan yang mengaku Shizune itu menoleh pada Naruto walau sesekali ia melihat jalan di depannya. Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga setelah menjauhi ruangan berisi tamu-tamu. Lebih tepatnya, mereka memasuki kawasan khusus pegawai.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan, "dia kakak kelasku, sih. Aku juga baru mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu." Ia tersenyum sambil mengacak helai pirangnya.

Shizune kembali tersenyum. "Naruto-_kun_ sepertinya tipe orang yang ceria ya. Para pengunjung pasti senang jika Naruto-_kun_ yang melayani pesanan mereka."

Naruto kembali menyengir. "Ehehehe—aku memang seperti ini. Baguslah kalau bisa membuat mereka senang. Ah, mohon kerjasamanya juga ya, Shizune-_san_!" Naruto membungkukkan sedikit badannya agar terkesan formal walau berniat bercanda. Dan itu mengundang tawa keluar dari bibir Shizune.

Tak terasa mereka sampai di ruangan _supervisor_, Naruto mengambil napas pelan dan menghembuskannya.

"Jangan tegang begitu, Naruto-_kun._" Shizune tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto. "_Supervisor _kami tidak terlalu mengerikan." Setelah berkata begitu Shizune mengetuk pintu berkaca itu sebanyak tiga ketukan. Beberapa saat hening dan kemudian sebuah suara terlahir, mengisyaratkan mereka untuk masuk.

Shizune membuka pintu, tampak seorang laki-laki dewasa sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang memang disediakan untuknya. Lelaki yang duduk itu cukup tampan—oh tidak, tampan sekali. Helai rambutnya berwarna putih keperakkan, setengah wajahnya tertutup masker berwarna biru tua yang kelam. Mungkin kalau tidak diteliti dengan baik, orang akan mengira bahwa penutup wajah itu berwarna hitam.

Lelaki itu memegang sebuah buku berwarna oranye, terlihat di mejanya juga terdapat buku yang sepertinya sama dengan sampul berwarna hijau. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto dan Shizune yang berada di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya. Terlihat dari name tag-nya_, supervisor_ itu bernama Hatake Kakashi.

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya dan fokus pada Naruto. Naruto merasa tatapan itu bagai menguliti dirinya hidup-hidup.

"Kakashi-_san,_ dia yang akan menggantikkan Haku-_san _selama beberapa hari ke depan." Shizune berujar pada sang_ supervisor_.

Selang beberapa waktu Kakashi tak memberi tanggapan, akhirnya ia bersuara. "Yo!" Kakashi menekuk lengannya. Seakan memberi salam _non_-formal pada Naruto.

Sedikit banyaknya Naruto kaget jika melihat sifat Kakashi yang seperti ini dan jika mengingat betapa formalnya kondisi kafe di depan itu.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Ia panik dalam hati. Tak pernah ia mengalami situasi formal begini.

"Hm—" sang_ supervisor _bergumam, matanya berkilat memandang Naruto. "Kau lebih cocok jadi _maid_ daripada menjadi_ butler_." Kakashi berujar.

Naruto tersentak. "Tapi saya—" ucapannya terhenti saat Kakashi kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"_Crossdressing_. Kau hanya boleh bekerja sebagai_ maid _di sini. Silahkan ganti bajumu. Shizune akan membimbingmu." Sang_ supervisor _berujar dengan santai.

Safir Naruto membulat, badannya menegang. "_Crossdressing_?_ MAID_? DEMI APA?"

Dan setelahnya hanya terdengar rontaan pilu dari Naruto.

**To Be Continue**

CHAPTER TIGA KELUAAAAARR! *tiup-tiup suling*

Dan—yah, beginilah. Maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan. Awalnya mau ShikaNaru, tapi malah jadi HakuNaru begini ya? ==a ShikaNaru pasti ada kok—walau entah kapan.

Rada bingung tentang pendeskripsian kafe. Gak pernah ke kafe sih u.u

Dan ini sepenuhnya aku yang nulis. Pokoknya chapter 4 nanti harus Eri-nee yang nulis! ^ gak mau tau ah.

Oke, makasih buat 25 review kemarin ya, readers~ aduh, sini, Muth cium-cium dulu'3'

Ini balasan untuk non-log in yaw, ;3

**Namikaze Trisha,** jangankan kamu. Muth aja masih bingung hubungan Sasuke sama Naruto itu apaan-_-a Kalau Sasuke bisa cemburu sama Naruto itu.. Yaaa, Namikaze Trisha pasti tahu lah~ *pokes* he? Kenapa gak langsung bilang? Masa Uchiha nyatain perasaan duluan? Gengsi dong'3' hehe, makasih ya, atas review-nya~ :*

**No name**, uwaaaah ada yang gak sabar nunggu fict ini ya? *joget labil* makasih ya atas review-nya~ :*

**No name**, puas? SERIUS? Trus chapter tiga ini gimana? -/- Maaf gak ada scene Sasu cemburu di sini ya~ ini sudah update, 8D makasih appresiasinya~ :*

**rukigaa**, GYAAAAA~ b-b-b-b-bagus? -/- ini sudah update ya~ makasih atas review-nyah~ :*

**Ichizuki(dot)takumi**, hmm chapter kemarin pendek? Ini pasti panjang 'kan? Jumlah word(s) chapter tiga ada 2,1k+ kok, '3' kalau masih pendek aku mau nyemplung ke kali aja. Haha…terlalu lama update ya? sekarang gak ngaret kaya kemarin kan? w ini sudah update, 8D makasih atai tanggapannya ya~ :*

**Ryonee**, Uh, apa di sini udah terlihat kalau Sasu cemburu sama Haku? makasih atas review-nya~ :*

Dan yang merasa log in, coba cek PM yaw, ;3

Dan karena udah H-3, Muth mau minta maaf atas kesalahan yang udah Muth perbuat sama kalian ya~ '3' dan—SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI~ MOGA KITA JADI PRIBADI YANG LEBIH SUCI YA~~ 8D

Dan—lagi, maaf atas kekurangan di chapter 3 ini~

See you in next chapter~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto

Status : On going

Length : Multichap

Author : Mr Haru feat Muthiamomogi

Warning(s) : BoysLove, AlternativeUniverse, A lilttle bit Out Of Character. Don't like? Don't read! So sorry for your waiting~

_Happy reading!_

"TIDAK! Jangan paksa aku untuk memakai benda berenda-renda itu!"

"Kau harus memakainya, Naruto-_kun_. Oh—ayolah, ini akan mudah kalau kau tidak berontak begini."

"Bagaimana aku tak berontak—ARGH! Lepaskan topi kecil ini! Rambut palsu ini juga! Aku laki-laki—HEI! Jangan membuka celanaku sembarangan! Sudah kubilang aku tak mau pakaian begini 'kan—AAAA! _Kaasan_, tolong aku! Ada yang mau buka-buka bajuku!"

"Hh—Naruto-_kun_…"

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya, mencari keberadaan seorang remaja _blonde_ yang hari ini tidak masuk kelas sejak jam istirahat kedua. Si pirang yang satu itu biasanya tidak begini.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke agak bingung dengan sikap Naruto akhir-akhir ini—terlebih sejak foto itu menyebar. Ia merasa jauh dari orang yang mengaku _rival_-nya itu. Sekarang ia menjadi jarang bertatap wajah dengan si _blonde_—oke, mungkin awalnya ia yang salah karena menolak bertatap wajah terlebih dahulu. Tetapi semakin ke sini dan gosip itu semakin mereda, ia justru menjadi semakin jauh dari Naruto.

Sasuke ingin memulai pertemanan mereka sekali lagi—salahkah seorang Uchiha Sasuke berpikir begitu? Terlalu—apa itu istilahnya… _Out of character_?

Mereka masih tetap berteman 'kan?

Ya, silahkan katakan ia ini bodoh karena terus saja berusaha mengembalikan hubungan pertemanan yang sempat retak karena hanya sebuah foto—

—dan gengsinya.

Setelah kemarinnya Naruto menolak untuk pulang bersamanya—walau ia telah memakai alibi kalau hal itu diperintah oleh ibunya— Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali mengajak Naruto pulang bersama.

Ia terus berjalan hingga kilau mata kelamnya menangkap _siluet_ yang ia yakini sebagai Naruto. Mungkin di bawah pohon taman sekolah. Tak membuang waktu, ia segera menghampiri pemuda _blonde_ kawannya itu.

"Dobe." Ia memanggil Naruto yang tampak asyik dengan kegiatannya memandangi awan yang berarak tak tentu arah.

Terlihat kalau Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, ia menoleh ke sumber suara. "Apa-apa ada-ada, Teme?" –jelas sekali Naruto sedang meracau.

"Pulang bersamaku." Tanpa ada basa-basi Sasuke langsung berkata, ia menyandarkan bahunya ke pohon rindang terdekat. Cuaca sedang sangat menghangat—panas, maksudnya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, "Tidak takut jika ada yang mengolokmu lagi, heh, Tuan Uchiha?" Ia duduk bersandar pada pohon Sakura rindang di belakangnya. Tadinya ia sedang mengingat kembali nasib mirisnya saat di _caf__é_ yang merupakan tempat ia bekerja kemarin. Bagaimana bajunya dibuka dan diganti dengan baju berenda banyak dan di atas paha itu.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam, "Tidak. Ayo pulang, Dobe."

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan membersihkan seragamnya, "Maaf, Teme. Aku ada urusan. Lain kali saja, ya." Ia memberikan cengiran ketika menjawabnya. Alasan sebenarnya adalah –kalian pasti tahu ini— karena ia harus kerja _part time_ hari ini, makanya ia menolak ajakan Sasuke.

_No_. Ia tidak mau Sasuke tahu kalau mulai kemarin ia menjadi _waiter_—apalagi _maid_. _Err_.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng kaku. "Tidak. Kau sudah menolak ajakanku kemarin. Beraninya kau, Dobe." Aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya.

Ia tak sadar, kalau niatnya yang ingin pulang dengan Naruto menjadi begitu kentara.

"Memang kau mau ke mana, hah?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah, lalu ia agak sedikit mendongak menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Janji kau tak akan bawel, Teme?"

Sasuke mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Aku kerja _part-time _mulai kemarin. Sepertinya akan terus begitu untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Aku bekerja di _caf__é_ UNO. Sudah puas, Sasuke?" Naruto menyeret tasnya dan hendak pergi dari sana.

Sasuke mengernyit samar ketika mendengarnya, "_Part time?_ Benarkah? Apa tidak akan jadi berantakan? Lagi pula, _caf__é_ UNO? Bukannya itu cukup terkenal? Kau itu cocoknya bekerja di kedai _ramen_, Idiot." Sasuke terus saja berkata—yang bagi Naruto tak jelas— tertawa meremehkan. Semua orang juga tahu bagaimana kinerja seorang Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto 'kan?

Naruto menggeram rendah mendengarnya. Si Uchiha ini sudah niat mencari masalah saja dengannya. "Ya, sudah. Coba saja kau cari aku di kedai _ramen_!" lalu setelahnya ia berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

.

.

_Kesal, kesal, kesal!_ Batin Naruto serasa berteriak. Ia berdiri di dekat _pantry_ sambil menggerundel kesal. _Apa bagusnya _café _ini? Lebih bagus kedai _ramen_ Ichiraku! _Grr_—dasar _baka, baka, baka_! _Hatinya terus saja menggerutu begini sejak beberapa lama ia kembali memakai baju hitam putih berenda ditambah_ love apron _dengan dekorasi pita putih di mana-mana yang membuat gatal ini. Belum lagi dengan _stocking_ hitam—tapi malah terkesan _transparant_— yang dipakainya hingga paha atas, lalu juga dengan sepatu _boots_ kulit hitam ini. Belum lagi dengan topi hitam kecil dengan pita mungil yang dipasang miring di kepalanya. _Grah. _Pakaian dari belahan Jepang mana ini?

Ini mengingatkannya pada _style_ para remaja wanita yang sedang mem-_booming_ di sekitarnya. Apa itu namanya… _gosurori_? Ah, bahasa Inggrisnya ialah _gothic_ _lolita_. Iya, ia pernah diberitahu oleh sepupunya.

Tapi apa pedulinya dengan _style_ para wanita? _Come on._

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya keras ke lantai_ marmer_ tempatnya berpijak, tak sadar kalo rok _tutu_-nya tersibak sedikit. Hal lain yang tak disadari si pemilik safir biru itu adalah kalau perbuatannya itu membuat beberapa _costumer_ sedikit terkikik melihat kelakuan sang_ waiter. _Dari ujung matanya Naruto dapat merasakan pandangan sang _supervisor _yang sepertinya puas. Entah salju dari mana, rasanya Naruto seperti di-_bully_.

_Oh God_, batin bagian maskulin Naruto meratapi nasib. Memakai baju renda-renda _a la French Maid_, rambut pirang keemasan tergerai panjang—entah milik siapa rambut yang sedang dipakainya kini— yang terpasang –Naruto benci mengakui ini— cocok di kepalanya. Mudah-mudahan saja tidak ada teman sekelasnya—atau pun sekolahnya— yang melihat dirinya dlam keadaan memalukan sekarang ini. Kalau ada, satu saja selain Haku, akan dipastikan Haku dan _supervisor centil_ juga _pecicilan_ itu akan membayar mahal.

"Naruto—_psst_!" suara Kakashi yang sengaja dipelan-pelankan hanya membuat alis Naruto berkedut panas .

"Apa…" Naruto mendesis pelan dengan stok kesabarannya yang makin menipis. Ia melirik sedikit pada atasannya dan—

_Wink~_

—sebelah mata Kakashi yang tidak dihalangi masker hitam itu mengedip kerling pada Naruto yang berjengit melihatnya.

"Senyum, Naru-_chan,_" ucap Kakashi yang bisikannya bisa terdengar sampai seluruh _caf__é_—demi _ramen_ yang mangkuknya sebesar gunung Fuji, bisikan macam apa yang suaranya bisa membuat temannya di kasir depan sampai menoleh dan terkikik ke arahnya?

_Ingat, Uzumaki Naruto, _ramen_. _R-A-M-E-N_. Surga _ramen_ akan menunggumu setelah ini! Bersusah-susah dahulu, baru bersenang-senang kemudian! Ayo, coba ingat lagi kata-kata Haku ketika merayumu kemarin, tampan. Kata Haku, gaji di sini cukup membuat perut ini terisi penuh ramen selama beberapa minggu! Bukankah itu mengagumkan? _Naruto coba menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan omongan-omongan yang membangun.

_Haha. Itu memang mengagumkan—terlebih dengan pengorbanan yang sungguh menguras rasa malu ini, _batinnya kembali miris ketika pemikiran ini terlintas. Andai rasa malu itu dibayar, ia sudah mandi _ramen_ sekarang ini.

Beberapa pelayan yang melihat tingkah _supervisor _mereka hanya terkekeh geli, beberapa _costumer _tersenyum geli sambil berdecak, "_Oww, so sweet."_ Lalu mereka terkekeh-kekeh dengan senang seperti _gyaru _kebanyakan.

Pada saat itu Naruto merasa seperti menaiki paus akrobatis, menuju rasi bintang paling manis, lalu dijatuhkan ke dasar sungai Venice. Miris.

.

.

"Oi! Oi, Shikamaruuh!"

Tidurnya terganggu, Shikamaru mendengus setelah indra pendengarannya diserang oleh suara pekik. Namun bukanlah Nara Shikamaru namanya jika makhluk ini mengindahkannya. Si pemuda rusa itu malah membalikkan arah badannya dan kembali tidur, membenarkan posisinya dengan nyaman, ia hendak kembali dipeluk sang dewi mimpi—setidaknya sampai Shikamaru mendesah keras karena merasakan guncangan di pundaknya.

"Oi! Shikamaruuh! _Waa~ _ayolah, bangun! Ini aku, temanmu yang paling tampan,_ lho_! Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruutoo, anak Namikaze Minato ituu!" Untunglah mereka sedang ada di atap sekolah yang terbuka, membuat suara Naruto yang terlalu melengking itu tak ada yang mendengar di atas sini—kecuali awan yang berarak dan burung yang berterbangan.

Diam. Tak ada respon. Daun Sakura pun berjatuhan.

"_Grr_! Shikaa!" Naruto menjepit hidung Shikamaru dengan dua jarinya. Selang tak lama pemilik rambut nanas itu membuka tirai kelopak matanya dan menatap kilau safir Naruto dengan tajam. Hari macam begini masih ada manusia yang bisa sabar jika sudah dijepit hidungnya dan diteriaki begitu? Mungkin ada. Tapi Nara Shikamaru bukanlah orangnya.

"Hehe," cengir Naruto sambil mengaruk-garuk pelipisnya dengan mimik tidak bersalah.

"_Mendokusai_ –haah," ucap Shikamaru yang akhirnya terbangun juga. Padahal cuacanya nyaman dan mendukung sekali untuk tidur. Tapi apa daya jika sudah ada makhluk pirang berisik ini.

"_Hehehe, nee, nee, nee_, Shikaa, aku dengar kita berpasangan untuk tugas dari Iruka-_sensei_ ya? Hehe," Naruto berujar polos dan lugu dengan cengiran bodohnya. Ia duduk di depan Shikamaru yang sedang berbaring miring menghadapnya.

"_Mendokusai_. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menukarkan namaku dengan Uchiha, hm? Dan hari ini kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang minta permen saja—haaah. Matamu berbinar-binar begitu. Merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru malas sambil menggaruk lehernya.

"_Hee_? Tidak! Tidak mungkinlaah! Aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu." Naruto berujar kaku. "Mana mungkin aku ke ruang Iruka-_sensei_ hanya untuk mengganti namamu dengan nama Sasuke. Haha. Haha. Hahaha," Naruto tertawa berlebihan .

Shikamaru hanya menatap Naruto sebentar dengan datar dan sedikit curiga. Lalu setelahnya malah menghela napas. "Terserah kau sajalah," ucapnya enteng dan kembali menguap.

"_Are_…" gumam Naruto. "Kau tidak akan… bertanya? " ucapnya bodoh sambil menatap si darah Nara.

"Hh—" Shikamaru mendengus. Sungguh, ia benar-benar bingung dengan manusia yang menjadi lawan bicaranya kini. Naruto itu ½ bodoh dan ½ polos? Entahlah. Merepotkan sekali jika berpikir sampai begitu. "Jadi kau ingin aku bertanya?" Shikamaru membalikkan pertanyaan lagi, sambil berbaring kembali dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat, ia menatap langit di depannya yang terlukis dengan berbagai bentukan awan putih.

"Eh? _Etto_…kau ingin bertanya apa? " ucap Naruto yang entah sungguh-sungguh bodoh atau memang otaknya perlu di-_reset_ ulang, atau mungkin di-_upgrade_?

"Memangnya kau ingin aku bertanya apa?" tanya Shikamaru, menghiraukan pertanyaan bodoh dari Naruto. Ia kembali menoleh ke si Namikaze muda, menatapnya dari atas hingga ke ujung sepatu kets hitam dengan aksen biru tua di pinggiran. Ketika memperhatikan kontur wajah milik Naruto, ia baru sadar kalau ternyata bulu mata Naruto terlihat lebih panjang dari kelas 6 sewaktu sekolah dasar dulu—_yaiyalah._

Iya juga, Shikamaru hampir lupa kalau saat baru masuk sekolah dasar ia pernah menanggap Naruto adalah perempuan… Naruto yang dulu manis sekali, sih, ya. Mata _sapphire_-nya berbinar penuh rasa ingin tahu, bibir merah mungilnya, rambut _blonde_ yang dulu belum terlalu berantakan seperti sekarang ini.

Nostalgia. Shikamaru terpana pada Naruto yang saat itu.

—_Stop_. Apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang ini, ha?

"_Etto…_" Naruto meletakkan ujung jari telunjuknya di bibirnya dan mengigitnya kecil tanpa sadar. Hal itu lantas membuat Shikamaru yang perhatiannya sedang terfokus pada wajah si _blonde_ secara mau tidak mau melirik bibir _pouty _milik Naruto.

Merah jambu. Dan nampaknya agak kenyal. _Waw._

"Kau tidak bertanya tentang aku dan Sasuke?" tanya si pirang sambil melirik mata Shikamaru, tetapi sepertinya Shikamaru malah menatap yang lain. Naruto memasang wajah bingungnya, dahinya berkerut dengan bibir yang agak dimajukan. Ketika belahan bibirnya hendak terbuka untuk bertanya, ada sebuah suara rancu yang menginterupsi.

**Buzzzgraaaaohgraohhgaaa.**

Bunyi macam apa itu…? Batin Shikamaru agak _speechless._

Dan ternyata telepon genggam Naruto yang berbunyi keras itulah yang menganggu telinganya, suara _Hard-Rock_ yang keluar dari telepon genggam si safir biru. _Ringtone_ yang khusus jika Sasuke yang menelpon. Shikamaru _sweatdrop, _ada sebulir air keringat imajiner di samping kepalanya.

"_Temee!_ Maaf, ya, Shikamaru. Ini pasti telepon dari Te—eh, Sasuke, maksudnya—g_rr_. Nanti aku hubungi kau lagi, ya, Shikamaru! _Jaa_~" ucap Naruto yang sudah gatal ingin menekan tombol merah di ponsel berbasis _windows phone_ miliknya itu, ia berlari menuju pintu dan meninggalkan atap—meninggalkan Shikamaru dengan wajah aneh dan tak terdefinisi melihat tingkah kawan pirangnya itu.

"Hn." Shikamaru tersenyum sedikit nan tipis saat melihat Naruto terpeleset sedikit sebelum sampai pintu tadi, lalu menuruni tangga sampai tidak terlihat lagi di pupil mungilnya.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, huh?" Pemuda nanas itu bergumam pelan sebelum melanjutkan tidurnya yang lebih nyaman dan tenang.

.

.

Di belahan sekolah yang lain, di waktu bersamaan.

Sasuke berusaha keras agar tidak mendengus kesal. Ini aneh, mengapa orang yang begitu mencolok dan sering minta dicolok di sekolah ini sukar sekali untuk ditemukan?

Andai harga diri Uchiha-nya sudah tak berlaku, rasanya ingin sekali meminjam _speaker_ yang ada di ruang siaran radio sekolah untuk mengumumkan berita pencarian. Semisal;

"Perhatian, maaf bagi siswa-siswi dan guru yang sedang mengajar. Telah hilang sebungkus makhluk bernama Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, laki-laki, masih segel. Ciri-ciri: Tidak bisa diam, berisik, rambut _blonde_, suka menyengir, tampang bodoh yang kentara, kulit kecokelatan. Bagi yang menemukan, silahkan hubungi Uchiha Sasuke yang ingin mengajaknya pulang."

….Pemikiran yang konyol. Tidak akan pernah ia melakukan hal itu.

Sasuke saling mengusapkan kedua tangannya yang sedikit berkeringat. Entah kenapa saat mendekati kelas, tangannya tambah berkeringat. Bak sebuah pertanda buruk akan musibah yang sebentar lagi hendak menimpanya.

Saat tangan kirinya menggeser pintu, sesuatu berwarna merah jambu langsung menyerang mata Sasuke dengan tajam. Sasuke sendiri pusing melihat warna itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_! _Ih_, makin tampan saja!" Setelah mendengar suara itu Sasuke malas mengingat apa yang terjadi karena badannya seperti dihantam sesuatu yang berat dan sekarang dirinya berbaring bagai habis dibanting di lantai kelasnya.

Sadar akan apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada _Prince of Ice_, Sakura segera bangkit dari atas Sasuke dan tersenyum semanis-manisnya senyum yang pernah ia tampilkan. "_Omegosh,_ Sasuke-_kun_. _Gomen, gomen~ _aku terlalu senang—kyaaa!" Ia memegangi pipinya yang bersemu merah.

Sasuke memegangi belakang punggungnya yang terasa nyeri dan sakit, "_adaw._" Ia meringis pelan. Kemudian dengan mendengar suara-suara bisikan di sekitarnya saja ia sudah tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi—dan juga bagaimana ia harus menyikapinya.

"Hn. Minggir, Haruno."

"Kyaa—!" Sakura Haruno tak mengindahkan_ death glare_ yang diberikan oleh si pemuda berdarah Uchiha—halah, ia sudah biasa dan bagai tahan banting dengan itu. "Sasuke-_kun_~ kita akan berpasangan untuk tugas dari Iruka-_sensei, lho_!"

…. Sasuke yang sudah mencoba bangun kembali terjatuh mendengar kabar mengerikan itu—kali ini bokongnya yang mencumbu lantai.

"Lalu, aku harus bilang, 'waw', begitu?" ujarnya dingin. Padahal—

_What the heck?_

—batinnya bersuara _desperate._

.

.

_Limit_. Kesabaran Sasuke serasa sudah di ujung.

"Dobe!" Sasuke membentak Naruto. Akhirnya bocah pirang ini ketemu juga, tapi kali ini Sasuke benar-benar marah. Ia berjalan ke Naruto yang ada di bangku belakang, nampaknya sedang memainkan _game _ di ponselnya.

"Diam kau, Teme! Jangan panggil aku Dobe! _Grr_." Naruto mendelik tajam pada Sasuke yang entah dari mana langsung membentaknya begitu. Sangat tidak Uchiha.

"Kau—!" Sasuke menggeram pelan sambil menatap si manik safir dengan tajam, ditambah dengan aura dingin nan hitam menguar indah dari tubuhnya. "Kau… Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot? Apa maksudmu bertukar _partner_ dengan Sakura? Dan mengapa pula… kau lebih memilih si pemalas jenius itu daripada aku?" Sasuke menunjuk Shikamaru yang sedang menguap lebar—ingin sekali rasanya merobek mulut itu supaya lebih lebar. Ada perasaan yang tak mengenakkan dalam dirinya—ini sudah pernah terjadi ketika ia melihat Naruto dan Haku di UKS— yang kembali dirasakannya.

Dan ia benci perasaan ini. Perasaan yang membuatnya terkesan lemah.

Sasuke berjalan maju dan pelan mendekati Naruto—tak merubah pandangan dan aura hitamnya.

"_Grr—_bukankah itu lebih baik? Lagi pula, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kerjaku berantakan—ingat pernah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu, hah, jelek? Karena itu, supaya nilaimu juga tidak ikut berantakan, aku bertukar dengan Sakura. Bukankan itu bagus untuk mu, **Tuan Uchiha**? Si **perfeksionis** di depanku ini nilainya akan menjadi makin sempurna 'kan?"

"Dobe…" Sasuke mendesah pelan dalam hati, ternyata Naruto masih kesal soal yang kemarin-kemarin-kemarin.

"Lagi pula bukankah kau juga malu—"

"Dobe!" Sasuke menutup mulut Naruto dengan telapak tangan porselennya, dan menatap Naruto marah. "Aku tidak—" Secara tiba-tiba mulutnya terasa kaku, ekspresinya berubah, menjadi seperti orang bingung tak tentu arah, layaknya seseorang yang pikirannya seang melayang-layang.

_Tidak…apa? Tidak malu? Memangnya malu kenapa?_ Sasuke jadi bingung ingin berkata apa. Pemikiran macam apa yang sekarang sedang ada di otaknya kini. Tak sadar kalau tekanan telapak tangannya di mulut Naruto merenggang.

Naruto yang melihat wajah _tablo_ Sasuke menjadi geram.

Benarkan? Sasuke itu sudah malu berteman dengannya—dan itu hanya karena foto biadab itu.

Dengan kesal dan emosi Naruto menarik tangan si brengsek itu dari mulutnya dan menyentakkannya.

"Sudahlah. Berisik kau, Teme! Ha. Lihat saja tadi, kau tidak tahu harus berkata apa 'kan?" Naruto berdiri dan meninju bahu Sasuke dengan kuat—ini lebih baik daripada ia meninju perut atau ulu hati Sasuke 'kan?

_Bukan begitu, bodoh_, batin si manik _onyx_, Sasuke mendengus frustasi. "Dobe, bukan begit—"

"Berisik!" potong Naruto dengan cepat dan kesal. "Sudahlah, Teme, kalau kau memang sudah malas berteman denganku, kita bukan _rival_ lagi. Kalau begitu kita juga bukan te—" Lagi-lagi tangan pucat itu menutup mulut Naruto rapat-rapat. Naruto sempat meronta hebat sebentar sebelum akhinya sadar akan aura gelap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terasa semakin menusuk. Saat melihat ke atas wajah Sasuke yang entah mengapa menjadi gelap dan tidak terlihat.

Kilau kelereng safir Naruto agak sedikit gentar, ia mencoba untuk menarik tangan Sasuke, tapi tangan putih bak porselen itu malah membekap mulutnya lebih kuat, ia jadi agak sulit bernapas.

"**Jangan pernah berkata itu lagi.**"

Narto membatu mendengar kalimat singkat itu melantun dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

_Uwaa… Teme beneran marah, padahal aku kan hanya memanasi saja—tapi _kok_ malah panas sungguhan? Oh, Kami-sama,_ batin Naruto sambil ia menutup matanya ketika melihat mata Sasuke berkilat merah—hanya itu yang terlihat dari sisi pandangnya.

_Cklik-cklik~_

Suara itu lantas membuat dua pemeran drama suami-istri ini tertegun dan menengok ke arah sumber.

Terlihat Sai, dengan senyum luar biasa menyebalkan sedang memegang _canon DSLR _miliknya sambil memandang ke arah hasil bidikannya tadi. "_Well, well, well…_ bukankah foto dengan resolusi tertinggi ini adalah foto yang bagus?" Senyum—lagi dan terus.

Naruto diam sambil berwajah bingung. Sedang Sasuke—

…_Kami-sama, jangan biarkan hal kemarin terulang lagi._

—batinnya sibuk berdoa.

**To be Continue**

**YO, MINNA-CHWAN SEMUAAAA!**

Kami, author 1 dan author 2 minta maaf yang sebesar gunung Fuji ya.. kesannya kami malah menelantarkan fict ini. Sebenernya enggak koooook! Ini udah ditulis sejak lama. Tapi sayanyah(Muth) WEBEH! Udah lama gak nulis SN. Jadi agak kaku gitu loh. Eri-nee juga sering gak ada kabar. *mati dibantai Eri-_neechwan_*

Ini… sebenernya akunya mau panjangin lagi. Tapi gegara memang adegannya dipotong sampai situ, saya udah gak tau mau gimana lagi nambahinnya lagi. (Pst. Kayanya Eri-_nee_ mau buat _Minna-chwan_ penasaran dengan adegan terakhir itu.)

*baca lagi fict ini* Baru sadar kalau fict ini alurnya jalan pelan banget. :|

Langsung ke balasan review aja ya, yang _log in_ mungkin bisa cek _PM_-nya. :)

**nanao yumi, **nasib Naru gimana yaaaa? Udah keliatan belum gimana merananya Naru pakai baju berenda itu? XD LOL. Masa? Ah, Kakashi kan punya Sharingan yang bisa tau penampilan apa yang cocok buat Naru. #eh? Sasuke tau gak ya kalau Naru jadi maid? Aduh belum terbongkar di chapter ini ternyata ya. u.u Ini sudah ada lanjutannya. Maaf sudah membuat menunggu terlalu lama. Terima kasih review-nya. X3

**fujiwara eimi, **eh? Pakai astajim segala. Kaget banget ya? U.u Kalau Naru gimana yaaa? Sudah terlihat belum di chapter ini, nyaan? E—eh? Mimisan? *bawa fujiwara eimi ke UKS sekolah Naruto* Nyo? Tertawa terpingkal-pingkal? Kenapa? OuO Gak apa, gak apa. Isi PM dari saya palingan gak penting. X| Di sini Cuma ada hint ShikaNaru aja ya.. mungkin bakal lebih detail di chapter berikutnya(yang gak tahu kapan update cerita ini). (_-_) E-eeh kamu gak bua salah kok! Kenapa harus minta maaf? DX Tapi terima kasih untuk review-nya. Maaf sudah membuat menunggu. :3

**aku cinta kamu sayong 3, **gomenasaaaai, Desyyy! Ane beneran sempet kehilangan feel! Author yang satunya juga kayanya begicuh. Maacih atas koreksi missing typo-nya ya, cintakuh. :* *lari ke FB*

**sasunaru4ever, **panjangin? A—apa yang dipanjangin? OAO Ah, words-nya ya.. maaf ya, kemarin itu nulisnya terseok-seok banget. Jadi dapetnya cuma sedikit doang. Niatnya mau dipanjangin tapi malah nanti penutup chapter 3 malah gak bikin penasaran. LOL.

….pada suka Sasuke-sayang tertindas ya? WOAOW

Ini sudah update. Terima kasih buat review-nya dan mohon maaf untuk lamanya waktu update. :D

**(no name) 8/27/11, **aduh namamu mana ini? Maaf ya, aku tulis tanggalnya aja.

Iyalaaaah, bagaimana pun juga Naru itu adalah sosok yang dibutuhkan oleh Sasu walau Sasu-nya sendiri gak sadar sama hal itu.

KakaNaru? We.. mungkin cuma yang ada adegan Kaka dan Naru aja yang bisa kubuat. Maaf ya. (_-_)

Ini udah update. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama ya. Terima kasih atas review-nya. :3

**devil eye's, **Iya, jadi French Maid. :3Penasaran reaksi Sasu lihat Naru crossdressing? Mungkin belum ada di chapter ini ya. D: Liat aja chapter berikutnya ya. :3

Inilah lanjutannya. Semoga berkenan dan terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktunya unutk baca dan review. :D

**(no name) 11/3/11,** ehehehe maaf ya, nunggu lama. Ini udah update ya. :3 Arigacuh buat review-nya ya. (:

**Nysa, **ini sudah lanjut lanjut! XD Makasih review-nya ya. (:

**Anggora Sichi, **ihihi gak apa baru review juga. :D Ceritanya seru? Terima kasih banget. Suka? *pingsan* Lol. Apa lagi pas Naru jadi maid ya? Hehe. Huapah? Menjerit keras? Ada ada apa apa? OuO Eeh? Sepuluh jempol? Arigatcuuh! Ini dia lanjutannya. Maaf udah terlalu lama ya. Semoga berkenan dan terima kasih atas review-nya. :3

**Od3rsChWank mi4w-mi4w, **ini update-nya. Maaf udah buat nunggu banget-banget ya. DX Dan terima kasih atas review-nya. :3

At last, terima kasih buat kalian yang setia me-review, memberikan koreksi, semangat. Terus begitu ya, karena kalian(para readers) adalah sumber seangat terbesar untuk para author mana pun. :D


End file.
